The present invention generally relates to vehicle occupant seats, and in particular to new and improved occupant seat assemblies wherein the seat assemblies may be modified to enable an occupant to face opposite the vehicle""s normal forward traveling direction.
Vehicle occupant safety, particularly the safety of small children and infants is a major concern to both vehicle owners as well as vehicle manufacturers. In most vehicles, the occupant seats are oriented in a forward-facing position. Conventional vehicle seats, for example, include backrests engaged by the occupant""s back while disposed on the set facing in the forward direction of normal vehicle travel. In the event of a sudden stop, such as generally occurs in a vehicle front or rear end collision, the occupant will generally be subjected to a sudden force of inertia acting in the direction of vehicle travel. The potential for injury resulting from such collisions has been reduced somewhat by the mandatory use of seat belts. Although seat belts have proven to be relatively safe for adults, the same cannot be said for small children and infants. Moreover, forward-facing vehicle seats, and particularly front seats, subject children to numerous front seat hazards, such as high-pressure air bags, and generally provide inadequate child restraint systems even with contemporary children""s car seat. It is highly important that a vehicle provide the utmost safety for all occupants large and small. It is also important that added vehicle safety remain affordable for car owners as well as manufacturers.
Most forward-facing vehicle seats are fixed in a forward directed position and are incapable of modification to improve safety by reducing the inertia forces imparted to forwardly facing passengers in the event of a collision or the like. Attempts have been made to provide adjustable vehicle passenger seats that may be positioned for forwardly facing or rearwardly facing passenger use. However, known vehicle passenger seats adaptable for both forwardfacing and rearward-facing positions are generally relatively complex and expensive, and require at least a 180 degree seat base rotation.
The known reverse-adjustable vehicle seat designs require a complete redesign of the entire base of the seat in order to incorporate both a forward and rearward-facing feature. Thus, a need exists for a vehicle assembly that overcomes the disadvantages of known vehicle seats and provides safety for infants and small children, as well as adults.
One of the primary objects of the present invention is to provide a vehicle seat for safer travel, wherein the vehicle seat enables for occupant travel facing in a forward or first position, and is reversible to enable for occupant travel facing in a rearward or second position, such that in a vehicle collision, the back rest substantially offsets forward inertia forces acting on the occupant and provides spinal support protection from high-pressure air bags and shattering windshield glass and the like.
A more particular object of the present invention is to provide a safety vehicle seat enabling occupant travel in a forward-facing or rearward-facing position without rotating the seat base or seat frame and wherein the seat has a first backrest for occupant travel facing in a first direction and a second backrest for occupant travel facing in a second direction.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, the vehicle safety seat has a slidable back support assembly including a first backrest, to provide occupant travel facing in a forward or first position, a second backrest to enable occupant travel facing, in rearward or second position, and a slide assembly to enable movement of the back support assembly such that an occupant or operator can longitudinally slide the back support assembly along a seat frame into a selection position.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a first vehicle seat backrest is pivotally mounted to a seat frame to enable occupant travel facing in a forward or first position, a second backrest sits on top of the seat frame to enable occupant travel facing in an opposite rearward or second position, and a mounting assembly is mounted to the vehicle floor and to provide releasable support to the second backrest.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, a first vehicle seat backrest of the vehicle seat is pivotally mounted to a seat frame for occupant travel facing in a forward or first position and is pivotal into a lowered generally horizontal position, contacting the seat base, and a second backrest is mounted on top of the first backrest and forms a second seat base such that an occupant seated on the second seat base with the occupant""s back resting against the second backrest faces in a rearward or second position.
In still yet another embodiment of the invention, a vehicle seat is provided that enables a child to travel more safely in a vehicle whereby the child may sit on the vehicle seat and face the opposite direction of vehicle travel.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals designate like elements throughout several views.